


[podfic] (one) prophet the lord didn't choose to deliver his people out of egypt

by reena_jenkins, Roga



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco, The Bible
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Jewish Character, Judaism, Pesach, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Wherein Gabe is the Chosen One."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] (one) prophet the lord didn't choose to deliver his people out of egypt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(one) prophet the lord didn't choose to deliver his people out of egypt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89223) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga). 



 

  
  


  
******Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Warnings:** irreverent references to the Old Testament  
 **Length:** 00:06:50

****  
**Download link:** This podfic is available as an **mp3** [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(B_CS\)%20_\(one\)%20prophet%20the%20lord%20didn%27t%20choose..._.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can click below to stream it:

 


End file.
